


Running From Her Dad

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s Saturday plans involved getting a muffin from the corner bakery and spending the rest of the day curled up in apartment reading a book. Instead, he found himself on the run with a 40% chance his limbless body would be found, weeks later, washed up on the banks of the Hudson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From Her Dad

“Hey, beautiful.”

Blaine’s feet tripped to a stop as a complete stranger cut in front of him, wrapped his arm around him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Better hurry, or else we’ll be late.” The stranger kept his arm firmly around Blaine and began steering him down the street in a completely different direction than he had been heading in.

“Hello?” Blaine blinked. “Do I know you?”

“Sebastian Smythe,” the stranger introduced himself, turning his face to give Blaine a good view of it for the first time. With eyes a riot of green and a deadly smirk, Blaine felt his heart stuttering in his chest. “And you are?”

“B-Blaine Anderson.”

“Have any important plans for today, Blaine Anderson?”

“No?” He shook his head, trying to clear it of his confusion. “No,” he said more firmly. “I didn’t. But that’s doesn’t mean you can just hijack my day.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian Smythe hummed in agreement. His eyes twinkled dangerously. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“I didn’t ask for you to make it up to me,” he snapped. “I asked for you to let me get on with my life.” Fruitlessly, he tried to disentangle himself but Sebastian’s grip was unrelenting. “I can shout very loudly,” he warned. “And I’m cute. I’m sure that nice lady would be more than willing to help me.”  He smiled at a kindly looking, middle aged woman who was wearing a red coat and hat who smiled back at him.

“See those guys back there?”Jerking his head back, Sebastian indicated someone over his shoulder.

Blaine started to turn around, only to be yanked back forwards.

“You don’t have to be so obvious about it.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Have you ever heard of Al Motta?”

Blaine nodded. Everyone knew about Motta’s Piano Repair Shop, although no one knew anyone who had ever had their piano repaired there.

“I was set up with his daughter. It didn’t end well.” He shrugged nonchalantly. 

“We’re  _running from the mob_?” asked Blaine incredulously. He had just wanted to get himself a muffin. Then he was going to go back to his quaint fifth floor walk up to spend the afternoon reading or catching up on the reality television he had been neglecting during the week. Now there was a 40% chance his body would be found in three weeks time, limbless and washed up on the banks of the Hudson.

“Sort of.” Sebastian steered them down a side street.

“And I’m what? Your hostage?”

“They are less likely to kill me with you around.”

Blaine blanched.

Sebastian laughed, head tipping back to expose the long column of his throat. “Relax. I might have hinted that I was already a committed man. They’re just following me to make sure my story is true.” He smiled again, this time easy and reassuring. “Probably.”

“P-probably,” he laughed nervously. Subconsciously he cradled his free arm to his chest, wincing as he imagined how much it was going to hurt when he got it cut off.

At least Rachel loved Tiffany enough that he could trust her to take care of his dog when he never came home. Given the amount of times she threatened to kidnap his corgi, Blaine wasn’t entirely sure that she would be mourning his untimely demise.

He hoped they buried his dismembered, decapitated body in his red and navy stripped bow tie; it was his favorite.

“So what do most couples do on Saturdays?” Sebastian asked, sounding genuinely curious. Blaine certainly wasn’t surprised that he apparently hadn’t been on a lot of Saturday dates. Not if this was the way he went about getting them.

“I don’t know. Coupley things.” He might be complacent in his temporary kidnapping, but he certainly wasn’t going to be helpful.

Sebastian stared hard at him. “You look like the type who would enjoy the theater. And I look like the type who doesn’t mind spending an unreasonable amount on last minute tickets. Or opera,” he added hurriedly when Blaine looked unimpressed.

“I’m not dressed for the opera.” He gestured frantically at his shawl-collared sweater and chinos ensemble. He hadn’t even bothered with a bow tie because he hadn’t planned on being out for more than twenty minutes.

“People are annoyingly underdressed for the opera nowadays. Last time I went I saw multiple people wearing jeans.”

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a scandalized snort of disgust. “Well, I will not be one of those people. But I have been dying to see If/Then. Or the revival of the Threepenny Opera.”

“Threepenny Opera?” he raised his eyebrows in vague amusement. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“You just met me. You have no idea what I have in me.”

“But I definitely know what you could have in you tonight.” Sebastian winked obnoxiously.

Cheeks suddenly flaming hot, Blaine finally succeeding in yanking himself free from Sebastian’s grip.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian looped their arms together again. “I couldn’t ignore a set up like that. I didn’t mean anything by it,” he apologized. “Unless you’d be into that.” He winked again.

“It’s almost 12.30. We’re going to be late,” Blaine grumbled. This time he was the one pulling the other man, practically dragging him, along the sidewalk and barely stifling a laugh as he tripped over his feet.

“Rude, Anderson. Very rude.”

Out of spite, Blaine directed their steps to the Richard Rogers Theatre. He might have only known Sebastian for under an hour but somehow the story of a 40 year old woman re-finding her way in the world did not seem like his cup of tea.

“Thank you honey,” Blaine fake cooed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Sebastian’s cheek when Sebastian came away from the teller with two tickets clutched in his hand.

Considering how much Sebastian seemed to not want to see the show, he was utterly absorbed in it from the moment the curtains opened. He tracked every character’s movement across the stage with an intensity Blaine hadn’t seen since the time he went to see West Side Story with Rachel. His face reflected every scene, alternating between lighting up with laughter and looking deadly serious. 

Blaine spent more of his time watching Sebastian out of the corner of his eye then he did actually watching the show. 

"That was great," he enthused after the show. 

"It was okay," Sebastian replied nonchalantly as he scanned the streets for his tail. 

"Okay? You were definitely enjoying yourself, Sebastian." 

"Never said I wasn’t." He shrugged easily. "How do you feel about a late lunch? Or very early dinner. There’s a great Chinese place a few blocks away." 

Without really waiting for an answer, Sebastian began navigating them down the street. As they broke free from the crowd, his hand slipped down from where it was wrapped around Blaine’s wrist so their palms rested warmly together and their fingers entwined. 

Dinner was an easy affair, even with the two men following Sebastian seated across the restaurant. Sebastian regaled him with tales of his many travels while Blaine contributed some of his own and they bonded over the places they would both like to go; Japan topping both their lists while neither had an overwhelming desire to visit Peru. 

"When did it get dark out?" Blaine finally looked away from their table and out the window. 

"About a bottle of wine ago, I would guess." Sebastian checked his watch in confirmation. With practiced ease, he flagged down the waiter for the check. 

"No," he said firmly when it arrived and Blaine reached for it. "And don’t even try to argue," he chastised as Blaine opened his mouth to do just that. 

With the bill paid, they put on their jackets and made their way out of the restaurant and down the street to the nearest subway stop.

“I’m uptown,” Sebastian said as the awkwardly shuffled about in front of the stairs.

“And I’m that way,” Blaine pointed over his shoulder.

“Right,” Sebastian nodded. “Thanks, for doing this. You probably had something better planned for your day.”

“No,” Blaine replied honestly. “This was fun. I mean, I’ve never been on the lam before. And I think those two men really enjoyed dinner.”

Both Blaine and Sebastian had snuck the occasional glance over at the other table and had become more and more amused as their followers became more and more exasperated with how long the meal lasted.

“It was nice meeting you, Blaine Anderson.”

“You too, Sebastian Smythe.”

Just as Sebastian turned to leave, Blaine’s hand shot out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him down into a kiss.

“For authenticity’s sake,” he breathed once they had broken apart. Somehow his left hand had wound up cupping Sebastian’s face, while Sebastian’s thumb caressed circles into his right forearm. Without another thought he pushed himself to his tiptoes to capture the other man’s lips in another kiss.

“Lemme see your phone,” Sebastian dazedly mumbled. Quickly he took a picture of them, hoping Blaine wouldn’t later be too embarrassed by how flushed their faces were nor by the people gawking behind them. “And I added my number. If you’re interested. And want to go out for real.”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely. I’m free tomorrow,” Blaine said. “I-if that’s not too soon,” he stuttered. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tina’s dating protocols were rattling around with some level of insistence that he needed to wait at least three days before making contact again.

Sebastian laughed, either unused to this custom or as uninterested in following it as Blaine. “Tomorrow is good.” 


End file.
